Donald's Diary
Donald's Diary is an animated short starring Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. This notably marks Huey, Dewey, and Louie's final appearance in the Golden Age of Animation. Synopsis In the beginning, on the 29th of February, Donald walks along the neighborhood (which looks to be in San Francisco) whistling and minding his own business in hopes he would be destined to find the girl of his dreams. Daisy, at home, hears him and gets herself ready in a beautiful red dress in order for Donald to notice her. She does several attempts (drop her cloth, appear at the bookstore, pretending to faint, and pretending to drown) but without success. Daisy then makes a trap for Donald. Donald gets swept off his feet literally and the two fall in love. As they date, they watch a movie at a drive-in in the rain, they dine at a diner, watch the lake by the bridge, and they carve their names on a tree, which had other carvings of Daisy and her previous boyfriends. Donald and Daisy win each other over with a kiss. The next day, Donald gets invited to meet her family, Donald gets greeting with a water pistol from Daisy's younger brothers (who bare a strong resemblance to Huey, Dewey, and Louie), Daisy also introduces him to her deaf mother (who looks exactly like James Whistler's portrait of "Arrangement in Grey and Black") and her crazed photographer father, whom Donald believed were his kind of people. Donald goes to the jewelry store to pick up an engagement ring and returns to Daisy's place, where the boys dance happily for him and gets money from Donald. Donald calls out "Anybody home?". Daisy calls back, "Be down as soon as I powder my nose, dreamer!" and takes a shower. Donald goes excited as Daisy's parents set the stage up for his big moment. Donald then begins to dream. As he does, he finds himself in a dream world where he meets Daisy and proposes. Daisy responds "Would I?! Baby!!" making Donald's dreams come true. The two happily wed and drove off, after Daisy gets rid of a trailer in order to plan for their honeymoon. The boys also ride in the back, but Donald angrily kicks them out making Daisy cry and feel hurt. Although she was loyal, she was also very sensitive and had a wonderful sense of value (as she looks at a ring Donald gave her and believing it looked worthless). They go to their dream cottage at the hill and Donald exhaustedly carried her to the door and kicks it open where Daisy's mother yells out "Don't track no mud on them floors!" After the honeymoon and during the marriage, Donald and Daisy's marriage was not as Donald expected. Donald would sometimes be afraid of her looking drowsy and as Donald got home, Daisy would take his money and inadvertently burn Donald's meal. Daisy also invites her whole family for dinner leaving Donald nothing. As Donald sits in his chair, Daisy steals it and sternly tells him "The garbage, buster!" Donald does so as he began to see a change in her. As he leaves to get away, Daisy pulls him back in and locks him in a pillory forcing him to do dishes and making him a prisoner in his own home. Donald wonders if this was the wedded bliss he had hoped for. Donald then began losing his identity and literally became a robot. Daisy slaves him around shouting "Cut the grass! Wash the dishes! Beat the rugs! Take out the cat! Mop the floor! Dust the furniture! Water the flowers!" until Donald goes crazily exhausted and explodes like a bomb. Somehow, it was all just a bad dream as Daisy sweetly says "Donald? Donald! Dreamer boy, wake up!" Donald slowly wakes up until he shoots up and screams in horror and runs out leaving a duck-shaped hole in the door never to return, thus calling off the wedding. On the last scene, Donald writes in his diary "It was a narrow escape. Though I was born when I kissed her, I died when we parted." Donald then hears a bugle play a fanfare and runs out guarding a fort in the desert with a French tricolor flag on it. Donald had added in his diary, "And yet I live for a little while". Trivia * Donald's House from the show Quack Pack is very likely based on Donald and Daisy's house from this short. * This marks Daisy's last appearance in a theatrical cartoon until 1983, although she did made an appearance one last time in the 1959 educational cartoon How to Have an Accident at Work. * Unlike other cartoons, Daisy had pink feathers (pale yellowish-pink feathers in some old unrestored TV/video versions) as opposed to white feathers like Donald and other ducks. * Donald narrates the entire cartoon with the same sophisticated voice as heard in Donald's Double Trouble (1946). * The story bore little continuity with the "real" Donald and Daisy as Huey, Dewey, and Louie appeared as Daisy's younger brothers as opposed to Danald's nephews as usual. Even still, it was the only time in which Daisy's parents are seen. * In one scene, when Donald carves his and Daisy's initials into a tree, the camera reveals, on the opposite side of the tree, all of Daisy's previous boyfriends having done the same thing. These names are those of Disney animators. * The scene depicting the wedding of Daisy and Donald also implies Daisy's promiscuity; Several sailors attend the wedding and tearfully wave goodbye to Daisy. Implying they were all former lovers. This also hints that Daisy loves men in uniform, and interestingly this matter has been used as a plot device in the Mickey Mouse cartoon Captain Donald, on how Donald got his sailor suit. * A small clip of the short Pecos Bill from Melody Time appears briefly at the drive-in movie theater Donald and Daisy went in the cartoon. * Daisy's mother is modeled after the famous James McNeill Whistler painting, Arrangement in Grey and Black No. 1, better known colloquially as Whistler's Mother. Goofs * When Donald wakes up from his nightmare, Daisy is wearing her green dress with a yellow apron, but two shots later, when Donald makes his escape from her, she is wearing her red dress. Releases Television * Walt Disney Presents, episode #6.23: "This is Your Life, Donald Duck" * Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color, episode #8.6: "Inside Donald Duck" * The New Mickey Mouse Club, February 9, 1977 * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #34 * From Disney With Love * Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #1 * Donald's Quack Attack, episode #39 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.46: "Disney Dreams" Home video VHS * Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Cartoon Collections, Vol. 2 * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Starring Donald & Daisy DVD * Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Best Pals - Donald & Daisy * Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume Four Gallery Donaldsdiarytitle.jpg Donaldsdiarytitle2.jpg 5large.jpg 1954-diary-2.jpg Donaldsdiaryroom2.jpg Donaldsdiarychangeroom.jpg Donalds diary 6.jpg Tumblr lxuzoeWPhJ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Donaldsdiarystreetclosepan.jpg Donalds diary 7.jpg Donaldsdiarystreetclosepan3.jpg Donaldsdiarystreetclosepan5.jpg Donaldsdiarypark.jpg Donalds diary 8.jpg Tumblr_lxv8n1YLAd1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr lz3lk8MKsi1r3jmn6o1 500.png Donalds diary 9.jpg Tumblr lxv951H9fy1r3jmn6o1 500.png Donald-Duck-Flowers-and-Present-.jpg Tumblr n0sq74OEOK1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Donalds diary 10.jpg|"Eh? What's the name?" Donald: "Donald Duck, ma'am." Donalds diary 11.jpg|"Ah, yes. They were my kind of people." Daisy from Donald's Diary.jpg Tumblr n0sqa0XQMQ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Donalds diary 12.jpg 1954-diary-5.jpg Donald and Daisy's house in San Francisco.jpg Donald_reading_a_newspaper.jpg 1954-diary-6.jpg|"What's the matter?" Donalds diary 13.jpg Donalds diary 14.jpg Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1954 shorts Category:Daisy Duck shorts Category:Featured shorts Category:Huey, Dewey, and Louie shorts